Winx Club - Episode 103
Alfea College for Fairies is the third episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Alfea the fairies have a party with the Specialists from Red Fountain and the Trix have not missed this opertunity to try again to try to steal Stella's magic ring. Only Bloom who will transform into a fairy for the first time is able to stop them . In the meantime a special relationship is developing between Bloom and Brandon. Major Events *The Alfea school has their Traditional formal dance in this episode. *Cloud Tower kicks off their school year by sabotaging Alfea 's dance. *The Trix turn the presents into Snake-Rat eggs *The Winx Club reverse the spell *Stella takes Bloom on a shopping spree for a new dress. *Despite falling behind in class, Bloom manages to cast her first spell. *Bloom transforms for the first time. *Pepe sees Icy as his mother. *Bloom dances with Brandon (Prince Sky), starting their relationship. Debuts *Miss Griffin *Pepe Characters *Bloom *Stella *Professor Wizgiz *Griselda *Ms. Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Griffin *Pepe *Riven *Brandon (Prince Sky) Trivia *In the Italian Version, Bloom uses her powers to cut her dress shorter, since she could not find a pair of scissors, but instead starts a fire. *In the RAI version, Bloom questions Stella and Flora why they're attending Alfea. Stella wants to become a universally admired fairy as well as wanting to bring back together estranged lovers, starting with her divorced parents (which is possibly why she was bonded in Season 2 to Amore, the Pixie of Love). Flora wants to become a real fairy as well, but she also loves to learn, which results in her getting a pillow smack from Stella for 'giving such a dorky answer'(RAI version). Bloom has no idea what she is doing there as her finding out she is a magical being is still a big shock to her, so at the moment she still does not know what direction her life will turn towards to. *In the 4Kids version when Stella is about to pay for Bloom's first dress choice Flora reminds her that she maxed out her credit card. In the RAI version Flora tells Stella not to offer to pay for the dress because she might offend Bloom. *In both the 4Kids and RAI versions Stella's line about the dress is that same! She tells the other Winx that that dress was calling: Buy Me! Buy me please! *Bloom is the only one to transform, it's also the first time she ever transforms and the first time we see her transformed. *In the RAI version, Stella was laughing at Bloom because of her failed attempt to change her hair color, as she made her bangs stand on end. *This episode was cut out of Nicks One-Hour Special. *In the 4kids version, the Snake-rats were called "Swamp-Rats." Scripts *4Kids Script *Rai - 4Kids Differences Spells *Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna: *What is once was, let it be again: To return something to it's original *Darcy: **Verdigo: Creates dizziness *Icy: **Icy prison: Creates icebeams that capture someone **Frostbite: Artic breath. **Ice berg: To create an ice berg Bloopers *When Bloom asks Flora how she looks, her crown from her transformation is seen, but she is not transformed. *When in formal wear, Stella's headband keeps changing colours. *When Bloom finds the store with the sale, the sales lady is the same as the one who was in the store where she found the yellow dress. Allusions *The title of this episode comes from the movie Save the Last Dance . *"Aberzombie and Witch" is the store that Griffin says the winners of the competition win a gift certificate to. The store name is a parody of the famous (And expensive) Abercrombie and Fitch. *"This'll be like taking candy from a fairy" Icy says, its a play on of the famous expression "As easy as taking candy from a baby". Voice Cast *Liza Jacquelin = Bloom *Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy. *Lisa Ortiz = Icy, Musa *Dan Green = Brandon (Prince Sky) *Frank Frankson = Prince Sky (Brandon) *Kerry Williams = Flora *Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda *Dani Shaffel = Tecna *Suzy Myers = Stormy *Pete Zarustica = Professor Wizgis Quotes What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! - RAI version of Winx countering the Trix's spell Stella: "'It was calling: Buy me! Buy me please!" '''Musa: "'And of course you answered, how very noble of you." Let all the dark magic be reversed, make the eggs like they were before they were curse! - '''4kids Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna counterspell the Trix's spell Videos 4Kids Version Rai Version Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids